Sad Ending
by Dbzfan9500
Summary: Most Fictions In Fanfiction Have A Happy Ending,However This One Doesn't.Trunks Pan Childhood's Crush is marrying Marron.While Bra's Childhood Crush Goten Is Engaged to Valese.How Will The Girls Get Their Boys Back.PS The Sequel Will Patch Things Up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note:Im Gonna say this once and only once in this fanfiction!I DO NOT OWN DB DBZ DBGT OR ANY LYRICS I USE IN THIS FANFICTION!

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-25

Valese-23

Trunks-26 Goin 27

Goten-25 Goin 26

Uub-26

Hey Everyone This is Dbzfan9500 and this is my 2nd Fanfiction! My 1st is "It's Complicated"

This Fiction is called Sad Ending! It's About T/P,G/B. For My Fans I Will Be Continuing It's Complicated But I Want To Get More Chappies Of Sad Ending! Is Everyone Clear? I Guess This Is A Big YES! Ok Let's Goo!

It Was Trunk's 27th Birthday and Everyone was excited,he was gonna announce something important.

Can I have everyone pay attention Trunks exclaimed

When Everyone Payed attention he started his talk

As you all know me and Marron have been goin out for 5 months now and last night I asked Marron to-

He was interrupted by a person coming out by the backdoor.

Hey Guys,Happy Birthday Trunks! Sorry about being late! Pan Exclaimed

as she gave trunks her present to him.

He was shocked!Let's say everyone was shocked!Not because she interrupted his speech but because she was wearing a dress! Pan was a big tomboy and doesn't wear many dresses.

Umm..Guys are you ok She asked

Pan! You're wearing a dress Bra Exclaimed

Yes I am so what? Pan answered

You look nice Trunks answered

Thanks Pan answered

She wore a Blue Sweetheart Sequin Dress With Blue 4 inch had her down without her bandana which she wore ALL THE TIME!She had some Blue eyeshadow,black eyeliner,mascara and Dark Red Lipstick.

She sat down and got a glass of champagne and waited to trunks to finish his speech.

As I was saying me and marron were dating for 5 last night I asked her to marry me and she accepted Trunks Finished

It hit Pan so Hard! Not Physically but Emotionally,She had a crush on Trunks since 15!

Everyone Cheered,Pan Got her Fakest Smile and Cheered Too!

After the announcement she got Strong Wine and went outside while everyone was inside

She had her Handgab with her inside it was her Dairy she took it out and started to write in it

_Dear Diary,_

_Im at trunks 27th birthday party and guess what? HES MARRYING MARRON!Damn my life is crushed! But remember diary you are the only one that knows this well except ya now I got to go now mum and dad will probably will look for me! _

_Pan xoxoxo_

When she went back she saw everyone having fun. She wanted to go home and she certainly didn't want to interrupt their fun so she wrote a quick message

_Hey everyone this pan!my head was hurting so I went home I wrote this wee message because I didn't want to disturb you Have a great Bii see ya Tomorrow_

_Pan xoxox_

When she arrived home she got some pain killers and a bath.

NEXT DAY

Pan got up by her blackberry ringing.

She answered

Pan-Hello Whoever Is this calling is to have a good reason to cause if it there isn't i'll kick their ass.

Bulma-It's Me Bulma

Pan-Sorry what's up?

Bulma-Trunks Wants to talk to you

Pan-ok

Trunks-Hey Panny

Pan-Hey Trunks

Trunks-I was gonna ask you if your coming to the christmas annual party that my mum is planning in 2 weeks time?

Pan-ok

Trunks-Thanks,you make it some much easier to talk than mum

Pan-It's ok im here to talk

Trunks-Ok I got to be and Marron are goin to look for a nice wedding dress for her

Pan-ok Bra coming?

Trunks-For Strange reason no,why asking? 

Pan-nothing but can you tell her to come at my house

Trunks-Why can't you come yourself

Pan-cause im in my bed

Trunks-YOUR STILL IN BED?

Pan-Yea so what?

Trunks-Pan,Its 2:00 In the Evening

Pan-WHAT?

(Trunks hears pan dropping the phone and falling out of bed)

Trunks-You ok?

Pan-Yeah

Trunks-So should I send her over

Pan-im positive!

Trunks-Ok

Pan-ok thanks have a good dress shopping with marron!

Trunks-Thanks You have fun with bra

Pan-oh I will

Trunks-Ok see ya

Pan-Cheerio

Hang up! 

**END OF CHPATER**

Whatcha think?

Dbzfan9500 xoxox


	2. Update

Author Note!

To Fan-To-Fiction Yes I absulutely use toooo much Capital letters because im obsessed with them!

LOL! 

Btw thanks for all the advice i'll use it for my next chappie :)

For Anybody Who's my fan heres my timetable for when im releasing new chapters!

10th February Friday-Chapter 13 of It's Complicated

11th Or 12th Ferbruary Saturday or Sunday-Chapter 2 Of Sad Ending and Chapter 14 Of Its complicated.

15th February Wednesday Chapter 3 Of Sad Ending

18th February Saturday Chapter 15 of It's complicated

That's All For Now!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-25

Valese-23

Trunks-27

Goten-25 Goin 26

Uub-26

Ok im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating.i was really busy with I.C

anyone hos readin I.C I have a new chappie out.

Ok ans here is the long waited Chapter 2 of Sad Ending

By the time bra arrived pan was up dressed washed and already drinking coffee

Hey

Hey bra I want to ask you if you want to go shopping

yeah sure jump in my car

kk

AT THE MALL

No Trunks thats too dark

Oh

Maybe this one

BACK AT PANS

they set of for the mall...

MALL...

Hey pan lets go to a perfume shop

ok

after 5 hour shopping they went back to pans place

They were making popcorn when the bell rang pan found that marron and trunks were standing/

hey guys whats cracking how was dress shopping

it was really fun

good we were shopping too just came back now popping popcorn and ready to watch How I met your mother wanna join?

Yeah why not

Ok Bra open 5 more pack of popcorn since trunks and marron are staying

Ok

thanks

they watched the in silence and laughin at the funny was In her own world thought

When it finished they put on Glee and watched more then Marron and Trunks went home

NEXT DAY

pan was talking to bulma when suddenly she fainted

Pan sweety wake up

Suddenly the whole gang showed

END OF CHAPTER

I know this is a short chapter but I left it with a cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Unexpected things happen.

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-25

Valese-23

Trunks-27

Goten-25 Goin 26

Uub-26

AN) I will be writing my chapters on my phone from now cause my mother took my pc away from me :( but that's alrite ( as long she doesn't take my phone off then that's would be crap)

To the story now :) :) :)

Previously on "Sad Ending"

pan was talking to bulma when suddenly she fainted

Pan sweety wake up

Suddenly the whole gang showed

NOW!

When the full z gang gathered up bulma started to calm all of them cause all of them wanted to know what happened to pan,especially gohan.

"Bulma what happened to my baby girl"

Gohan I have no clue I'll ask vegeta!

"VEGETA GET YOUR ASS HERE IF YOU DON'T NO FOOD AND BED FOR 2 YEARS."

With Vegeta!

He was punching a invisible enemy when he heard bulma shout.

God that woman shouts too much Vegeta though as he left and went to his home direction.

You know I heard that bulma answered. Through bond.

He didn't answer,he just went in and gave her the famous smirk.

"Ok woman what do you want"

"I wanted to know what's wrong with pan maybe you know?"

He looked at unconscious figure laying on the couch.

He went to see her closer. After 2 mins his eyes went wide infact they nearly fell out of they're sockets.

So what's up with her asked bulma with a unpatient look on her beautiful face.

She In the process of her bond answered vegeta

With who? Asked gohan

"That's one thing only pan and me know its for you to find out but If I were you I wouldn't"

"Why? "

"Because spawn of kakarott and don't ask me why cause I will get pissed off."

"Ok veggie you can go back to training now"

"Finally bii woman"

AFTER 10 MINS

Pan woke up by some loud noises when she did the 1st person she saw was her father.

"Pan honey you're alright" gohan exclaimed

Yeah dad ofcourse I'm fine"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Well your mum is making curry and rice your favorite".)(My favourite)

"Yay let's go home I can't wait"

"Alright then I'll go tell bulma and the rest that you're fine and that we are goin home"answered gohan as he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Okay" pan answered and got up and took one the bras magazines and started reading them while gohan was inside the kitchen.

END OF THE CHAPTER! Dbzfan9500 xoxo


	5. Chapter 4 CC Annual Christmas ball 1

Chapter 5 CC Christmas annual ball

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-25

Valese-23

Trunks-27

Goten-25 Goin 26

Uub-26

2 weeks passed since pan fainted at the briefs huge home and now are the CC christmas annual party.

AT THE SONS(Gohan And Videl)

"Pan honey are you ready"asked videl who was wearing a blue navy coloured sequin dress along with 4 inch navy blue heels,her eyes were navy blue and had some mascara,some eyeliner and had dark pink lipstick. In her ears were 2 inch earrings and a golden neclace along with a golden bangle.

"Nearly mum" came a mumble from upstairs

"Ok be ready in 5 mins" she answered as fixed her loose side ponytail.

"Ok mum" is what videl heard next before stepping outside where snow was falling beautifully,she knew tonight would be a really cold night.

"You look beautiful" came a males voice from behind her.

"Thanks honey you look handsome too"videl answered as she turned around and gave her hustband a hot and passionate kiss that could melt any mountain. gohan was wearing a black tux with a navy blue rose to match his wifes dress colour.

Suddenly pans voice came

"Dad! Mum! You can go now I'll come later"

"Ok honey but don't plan to sneak anywhere" exclaimed gohan

"No daddy I won't run anywhere and if you want to know the reason I'll come later is that I don't think I'll be ready in 5 mins so you can go on and I'll come later so you don't waste time!"Pan answered

"Ok honey we understand" videl answered as the limo arrived for them.

At CC

"Here come the sons Gohan son and his wife Videl Son"exclaimed the reporter on the red carpet as they stepped out of the limo as the briefs limo was nearing to a stop.

Inside the brief limo 1 ( vegeta and bulma )

"Vegeta remember don't blast any person that you'll see that tries to take a picture of you and me just smile."

"God...fine"as he opened the door for his wife.

At the carpet!

"Here they are ladies and gentleman and kids too the great mrs and mr briefs."

Bulma flashed a smile and waved at people while vegeta try to not blast everyone.

Bulma was wearing black lace coctail dress with a open v neck,on her feet were 4 inch black glitter heels,then she had some mascara and black eyeshadow and for the finishing touch she added red gloss on her sexy her accesories department she had 4 inch black earrings with a black diamond neclace.

She flicked her hair which was straight and had few silver extensions.

Vegeta had a black tux that bulma picked for also Had a white bow to go with it since bulma didn't want a black tux and a black he had some black shoes and he's hair in his beautiful spiky mode ( not the one in GT the one in DBZ)

The next to come was bra wore a short gold party dress her corset was all matched 4 inched gold heels and her make up was some mascara,gold eyeshadow,some black eyeliner and orange gloss for her soft for accesories bra had studs with a gols neclace and 1 bangle in each hair was curled and wolumised.

She smiled for the camera and gave a pose before standign where her bestfriend and her parents waiting for the rest of the people arrive.

Next was goten with valese,she was wearing a short black fringe dress with 3 inch black heels her make up was simple she had mascara and eyeshadow her lips were tinted with a bit of light red hair was straight her accesories were black studs and a black diamond neclace.

Goten had a black tux with a white shoes were also black.

Next was trunks and marron.

Marron was wearing a off the shoulder blue coctail dress with 4 inch blue heels and mascara,eyeliner,blue eyeshadow and pink hair was in side ponytail with curled wore 2 inch blue earrings with 1 bangle in one hand.

Trunks had a white tux with a red rose shoes were also black.

Uub came next

He was wearing a cream coloured tux with a bow his shoes were the same as the tux.

Next came chichi!

Even if she was old she showed some skin and show that she can do what young woman do.

She wore light pink spaghetti strap sweetheart dress with 4 inch light pink heels she paired that up with mascara,light pink mascara and light pink accesories were 3 inch hoop earrings and a gold hair was in a bun with few front hair over 40's she lookes incredible

Last but not least came pan

When pan stepped out the whole crowd gasped including the gang.

She was wearing a gorgeous red sequin embellished short scala dress with 5 inch red glitter heels. Her make up showed attidute, she was wearing mascara,red glitter eyeshadow with eyeliner and sexy red accesories were 5 inch red diamond earrings with a diamond shaped like heart neclace along with 5 bangles each in her hand all covered in red hair was most stunning it was wavy and had blue and purple highlights.

She gave a smile and pose any man would kill for , she acted like she belong on the carpet and this was only 3rd time goin!

When she came to the gang bulma started to compliment her how she looked stunning and bra was whining that pan looked soo good.

"Ok guys thanks for the compliments but can we go now I'm gettin cold"pan exclaimed

"No problem honey let's go I'm sure everyone else want to go inside too"videl answered as she opened the door for her daughter.

When pan came in she stood there in was stading a huge christmas tree lots of different colors was beautiful. Soon her favourite christmas song came on

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

"Wanna dance" asked a voice behind her

I just want you for my own

As she turned around she knew it was trunks so she replied "yes"

They slow dance...

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

Then fastend up the tempo

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

When the song ended they split pan went and got a strong martini and came over to bra and talked about who's wearing what and sipping onto their drinks.

END OF THE CHAPER

Dbzfan9500/Diamond xxx (My new nickname)

PS hope this chap is long enough for ya as I dunno how many pages I write In my phone.


End file.
